Never Normal
by Kristal
Summary: BTVSHP. FutureFic. Buffy and Harry have hidden their real identities away, but now that their daughter has been kidnapped, will they be able to keep their secrets secret for much longer? And if they do, is it at the risk of their daughter's life? RR
1. Hush

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while still pretending to be normal for the other.

**Notes:** I found this story in a notebook from 9th grade… therefore it is about four years old… I decided that I wanted to type it up and let people read it. I have it almost completed; however the ending is still in progress… I'm not sure how it will end… good or bad! I also never wrote flashbacks, and now I'm thinking it may be fun to add them. So if you think of any things you want to see in a flashback, let me know… including in what timeframe (when Buffy and Harry met), ideas in what you think happened (how Buffy and Harry met), etc. By the way- I have no clue how they met, so open to suggestions! On with the story! (Short chapter just to start with, I'm not sure how long they will get from here out.)

----------

Chapter 1

**Hush**

"Daddy?" Lilia Potter whispered from under her covers. Tears slowly rolled down her cherubic face and she softly whispered in fright. Lily clutched onto her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo, in one chubby hand and her blankets with her other. It was well-pasted bedtime, but Lily was too scared to sleep, fore something kept moving throughout her room. Lily cried out yet again, calling for someone to come and protect her. "Mommy?"

Lily heard the noise again and tightened her hold on her dark comforter. Footsteps echoed in her ears and when they suddenly stopped. Her sheets were ripped from her hands. A disordered face stared directly at her. The face was pale and dark eyes stared into her brilliant green ones. A smiled crept upon the face and Lily bit her lips together to keep from screaming. Fresh tears fell from her scared eyes and a long, pointed finger came to brush them from her cheek.

"Hush, little one, I'm here to take you to your destiny." The voice hissed into the child's ear, as arms were brought around her shivering form. "Come now, don't be frightened, my dear." Lily shook her head again and again, but the robed man picked up her small body. He held her gently and tight before a quick pop was sounded and the two disappeared from the child's dark bedroom.

---

Two bodies lay wrapped in each other's embrace engulfed by the maroon and gold bed sheet and comforter. Daylight drew in and the golden haired woman opened her beautiful emerald eyes very slightly taking in the bright light from their open window. She smiled tiredly as she stretched out her arms. She took a quick peak around the room and landed her eyes on the clock which showed that it was already half-past. She brought her eyes back to the bed and turned to see her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. The woman mischievously debated different tactics but came to the conclusion to just shake her husband awake. And she did just that. "Harry, get up! Come on!!" His lips turned upward and he reached out to pull his wife in closer. She playfully swatted his arm away and got out of bed.

"Hey!" The dark-headed man whined from his position on the large bed, his eyes fully open now revealing brilliant green eyes very similar to those of his wife's. "Buff, come on..." His lip curled and he pouted as his wife started to walk into their master bathroom. "Crying here, see what you've done?"

Buffy Potter immediately turned around and jumped back onto the bed. Harry grinned as he pulled his wife onto of his naked form. "Oh, is that what you wanted... well, in that case, I need to be getting OUR daughter up and to pre-school, well YOU, need to get ready for the ludicrous job of yours." Harry pouted yet again and Buffy brought her lips on to his before jumping out of his reach and racing toward the bathroom before any more protests.

Harry sighed through a large smile thinking of how wonderful everything had turned out, well for the time being. He was far away from magic and far away from Lord Voldemort, he was content and happy, and that's how Harry wanted to stay.

Buffy walked out from the bathroom, fully dressed. She wore a white sweater with dark red leather pants, and her hair was pulled back into an elegant... sloppy bun. She went right past her, now sleeping, husband and slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door.

Harry awoke to a scream.

----------

**Notes:** So for a start. What do you think? (I love reviews by the way.)


	2. Help

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other.

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

_"Come now, don't be frightened, my dear." Lily shook her head again and again, but the robed man picked up her small body. He held her gently and tight before a quick pop was sounded and the two disappeared from the child's dark bedroom._

_--_

_Buffy walked out from the bathroom, fully dressed. She wore a white sweater with dark red leather pants, and her hair was pulled back into an elegant... sloppy bun. She went right past her, now sleeping, husband and slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door._

_Harry awoke to a scream._

----------

Chapter 2:

**Help**

"Giles, I need to find her. Giles! Please help me, god, Giles, I need her." Buffy stood in her watchers doorway and burst out crying. Giles stood shocked at his small, sobbing slayer that he had just opened the door to and he did the only thing he could thing of. He took her in his arms and held his slayer trying to comfort her to cease her cries. And then in a weak, whimpering voice, he heard, "Giles, she's gone."

Giles rocked Buffy and slowly lead her to his couch. "Sh, Buffy, slow down, and tell me exactly what is happening." He said softly as he sat her down and took a seat next to her his arm still wrapped around her.

Buffy curled up on the couch defenselessly, putting her knees under her and burrowing her head in her watcher's lap. He gently stroked her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other hand. "Lily's gone Giles, I just woke up and she wasn't there. Someone took her, and I need to find her, Giles, help me, god, please help me," Buffy softly whimpered through her tears.

Giles sighed and resisted the urge to wipe his glasses off, instead he insured her, "We'll get her back, Buffy; I swear to you, we'll bring her back, safe and sound, as if she had been her all along." Buffy hugged her watcher from her position and wiped fresh tears away. "We'll get Willow and have her do a locator spell, and that's all, Lily will be back, alright? She'll be back. Do you believe me?" Buffy nodded her head weakly and Giles pulled the small figure closer in. "Are you alright?"

"Giles, I won't be alright until I can hold my baby in my arms. And when I find her, and I will, I'm going make who ever took her suffer till the point he'd wish he'd never been born, and then I'll kill him, I'll kill him with my bare hands. Watch me... 'cause whoever took my baby, is going to die."

He nodded his head clenching his teeth. He knew Buffy's will, and he hoped to God that nothing bad would turn from this. But with his charge's anger, he knew Buffy would stop at nothing to get Lily back, even if death came to ones around her... or herself. He rose from his spot, gently placing Buffy's head down upon a pillow in replace. Then he made his way over to his phone and dialed a familiar number. A quick conversation followed and Giles quickly hung up and went back to see his slayer still whimpering and shaking. "Buffy, Willow's taking the next flight out. She'll be here soon. But in the meanwhile, I believe you should go home and rest. I'm sure Harry is just as upset as you."

Buffy nodded and rose up from her fatal position on the couch. Giles helped the woman up and lead her to the door. Before she left the small apartment, she whispered so softly, "Thank you, Daddy." And with that, she closed the door behind her leaving Giles empathetically staring at the place she had just occupied.

--

Harry Potter appeared in Grimmauld Placewith a loud, very noticeable pop. A solemn expression played over his face as he looked on in surprise at the sight that lay ahead of him. He had expected just Lupin, maybe Molly and Arthur, but not the twelve people sitting at the table, who's heads were all pointed directly at the intruding Harry Potter. All twelve occupants watched in the silence at the man in complete shock, their faces mirroring the look of seeing a ghost. And finally one voice broke away from the silence. "Harry?"

Hermione grinned and jumped from her seat. She ran into Harry and wrapped her arms around her lost friend. Ron watched the encounter from his seat with anger written over his feature. Sad eyes locked his own and all the betrayal he felt vanished as he saw translucent tears threatening to fall from those bright green eyes. Ron rose up and made his way over to the two and the other ten looked on in curiosity and anticipation. "What's wrong Har?"

Hermione finally released Harry and saw the desperate look in his eyes. "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry Potter looked at his friends, tears welling in his eyes, "She's gone… she's just… gone." Sobs came to his body and Hermione yet again wrapped her arms around Harry and tried to comfort the grown man.

"Who is _she_, Harry?

He took a deep breath, and looked sadly at them, bringing a hand up to his check to wipe away a few tears. Yet, nonetheless they kept falling as he chocked through the tears, "My daughter, Hermione, someone took my daughter!"

The group of witches and wizards stared at him in shock at the unexpected news he delivered to them. Hermione's hand was upon her mouth not being able to imagine the pain that her old friend must be feeling… 'It has to be great, he came back to tell us when he hasn't been seen for so many years,' she thought.

Ron brought his hand up and, instead of to his mouth like Hermione, he gently placed it on Harry's shoulder. "We'll find her Harry, we will," Ron comfortingly, but firmly told him before pulling his friend into a hug.

"Well let us get started! And yes," Hermione smiled at Harry knowing why he'd truly come to them with the news, "Of course we'll help!"

Harry dimly returned the smile thanking his friends. He didn't know why they were so willing to help him after his disappearance for so long, but he didn't very much care right now. He needed them and he needed to find his daughter. And he was grateful that they were still as willing to help him now as they were all those years ago.

"Are we waiting for something? Or can we get to the place you last saw her? We need to find something to start on!" Hermione impatiently exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes seeming to mutter, 'women,' which was cut off by a stern glare from Hermione. "And then while we're here, the others can check for abnormalities in Voldemort and Death Eater activity." Harry brought his eyes up to her at the name of a man, a monster, that he had not heard for so long. He had tried to put it behind him, but behind him didn't mean he was gone, just that he made it hell for all of his old friends while he had lived blissfully away from it. Guilt struck across his face, but Hermione took this as something else and continued, "Yes, yes, I know things have changed greatly. Its been a number of years, they were bound to… for starters Ron and I were married shortly after graduation!"

Harry gave a genuine smile to his two best friends, was it odd that he considered them best friends still? No, no one had come close to replacing them of their title. Buffy, he guessed, may consider, but these were his best friends, she was his lover. Harry congratulated his friends and only wished that he had been there to see them wed, as he wished they could have been there for his own wedding as well. But he made his decision then, and he kept to it, but now his daughter and wife were just brought into the world regardless of his determination to keep them out… little did he know that his wife was not to far from his world than he thought she was.

With a quick report to the rest of the order about the event, with more detail than his original entrance of distress, and then a quick goodbye, the three made their way via port key directly into Lilia Potter's room.

--

Buffy wiped a little sweat, or maybe it was tears, likely a mix of the two, from her face. She just ran all the way from Giles as fast as she could and still her tears were falling. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she was done with all of this, well, okay some nights she went out… well… all nights she went out unless they had something going on, but it was just a quick sweep, and she'd only found a few vamps and maybe a few demons as well, but nothing really more threatening. She had never come home with any noticeable bumps and bruises, she was sure to not, she was supposed to be on a run and the "well this guy attacked me" story was already used early on in their relationship.

Buffy sighed and wiped the last of her tears and sweat from her face. She then very softly opened the door to not disturb her husband. She had told him that she had to run, it wasn't odd for her to do this, and he had only nodded as he searched the house again and again for their daughter. She closed her eyes and a few fresh tears fell as reality hit her again. She never to drag him into her world, she never wanted him to get hurt and she never wanted her daughter to learn of real monsters, and now she just hoped maybe by some chance they would never have to.

Buffy heard a faint crack coming from the upstairs and she guessed was coming from, her daughter's room. The sound itself didn't matter much to Buffy, but she sensed that the crack wasn't natural. She sprinted up the stairs and came to her daughter's closed door. She grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed.

----------

**Notes:** So one week old and since it's a Friday (I like Fridays), I posted a new chapter, a longer one too. Hopefully people are enjoying the story so far… reviews are always nice! ;)


	3. Lost

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3 and Harry and Buffy are about 26-28. This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

_"Buffy, Willow's taking the next flight out. She'll be here soon. But in the meanwhile, I believe you should go home and rest. I'm sure Harry is just as upset as you."_

_--_

"_Are we waiting for something? Or can we get to the place you last saw her? We need to find something to start on!" Hermione impatiently exclaimed._

_--_

_Buffy heard a faint crack coming from the upstairs and she guessed was coming from, her daughter's room. The sound itself didn't matter much to Buffy, but she sensed that the crack wasn't natural. She sprinted up the stairs and came to her daughter's closed door. She grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed._

----------

Chapter 3:

**Lost**

The old golden trio appeared in obviously a child's room. The walls were a cloudy pink shade and the soft carpet was a lighter shade of the same color. Toys and stuffed animals littered the floor and the white-accented furniture. Hermione's eyes scanned the room landing on a child's painted picture frame holding a beautiful picture within it. Hermione took a step forward, careful to not step on any stuffed toys, to look at it. She instantly noted her friend, his face bright, tan, and smiling. His arms were wrapped around the other two in the picture. In his lap sat an adorable young girl with golden blond hair and leaning against him was a beautiful woman with the same hair as the child. Hermione noted all their smiling faces and softly spoke, "Your family is beautiful, Harry. You're all so happy."

Harry brought his eyes to the picture and smiled longingly at it. "We were on vacation this summer… in Rome, visiting my wife's sister…" Harry whispered, "Oh God, tell me we'll find her, tell me she's okay."

Hermione took her gaze from the picture and looked at her friend. "Harry look at me," she ordered softly. His eyes brought themselves away from the picture and back to her. "We'll do everything we can, I promise."

Before Harry could speak, Ron beat him to it, "I hear someone coming." Harry spun around cursing under his breath as the door flew open. In the doorway, Hermione instantly recognized its occupant as the woman in the photograph.

"Buff? Are you alright?" Harry immediately asked forcing a smile on his face and stepping the few feet between them. She nodded her head weakly, the sweat and tears still evident on her face. Harry looked at her with sad, concerned eyes and brushed a loose strand of hair that had stuck to her face and brought it behind her ear. Buffy briefly looked up at him and quickly looked away once new tears were starting to fall. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her. Buffy fell into the embrace and let all her strength vanish as she allowed herself just this moment to be held in the strong arms of her husband.

Ron watched the two and couldn't imagine the pain they were going through. He walked over to his own wife and wrapped an arm around her on instinct. Hermione rested back against him and smiled at her friend and his gorgeous wife, who looked hours past broken. He deserved love, the love he had with his wife, she thought. He didn't deserve losing his child. No one deserved that. Not even Voldemort, if he could actually father a child that was.

"Buffy, this is Ron and Hermione, they're here to help find Lily," Harry softly told his wife. She had expected him to call people to come and find her. Buffy nodded her head and inside her mind she cursed at trying to think of a way to explain what was going to happen to all of them. Buffy sighed before she lifted herself out of his arms, forcing herself back into control.

She clenched her teeth together, a way to prepare herself, to ready herself to be strong yet again. "I'm Buffy," She introduced herself shaking their hands as they greeted her warmly. She instantly noted the English accents and on the flip side Hermione instantly noted Buffy's American one. It was then that Hermione realized that she had no idea where exactly they were. She had just assumed that they would still be in England. But maybe Harry had had the bright idea to leave the entire country, which would now be conspicuous if the two detectives Harry "hired" were English as well. Hermione's thought processes kept going wild.

While the two women stared at each other curiously, Ron stepped over to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. He then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Har, you two should go outside while we look for evidence, 'right mate?"

Harry nodded his head and walked towards his wife. An arm slid around her and guided her from their daughter's room. Hermione looked sadly after their forms and Ron wrapped his arms around her once more. She leaned into his chest and sighed, "Ron, I never, ever want to lose Millie or Jacob!"

Ron's arms tightened his grasp on his wife. "We won't 'Mione," Ron tried to convince her, but he himself was not sure of it. He swore he would do anything to protect their children. But it had happened to Harry, it could happen to them as well.

"Promise me; promise me, we won't lose them."

Ron looked down at his wife while he rocked her. Ron blocked away tears and forced a smile to his lips. "I promise."

--

Lilia Potter sat on the lap of a stranger. His face told her not to trust him. But the way that he talked and the way he played with her, Lily didn't care what the man looked like. Her small feet dangled out from her light pink nightgown, which contrasted against everything else in the room. Her gold locks of hair bounced as she played with the colorful, shimmering butterflies that kept coming from a long, think stick that belonged to the stranger. She laughed in delight and sensed that nothing was wrong.

Shocking to anyone but the girl in the room, Lord Voldemort was smiling with the young child. If this was not enough, since retrieving her, he had done everything possible to please her. This included his nonstop, innocent tricks to keep her entertained. Her big emerald eyes looked up at him when she lost interest in the butterflies. The child's eyes searched his own and seemed almost to reach the core of his soul. Voldemort did not look from her intense gaze; he simply let her search into the very depths of his heart.

Lily turned in his lap and kneed her way up so she could look at him at eye level. She kept her line of vision for minutes, she looked and she looked, and finally she took her small, chubby hands and put them on his cheeks. And instead of cursing the poor child, Voldemort did not protest and merely smiled at the girl yet again. "Mister," The girl spoke for the first time since arriving with him. The entire mass of people turned slowly to watch inconspicuously at the American toddler and their master. "Why you so sad?"

Draco Malfoy looked up slightly wondering who this child was that Voldemort was treating so normal, almost fatherly. She had kept the smile on his face for the last seven hours that he had returned carrying her in his arms and despite the couple times she cried, needed the toilet, food, or entertainment he had done no harm and shown no anger. This had shocked the entire group of Death Eaters at his assistance for the day. No one had been prepared to see a child here today and even less were they prepared to see their master oblige to the child's every need. And now, the six in the room were put in even more shock as he started to answer the girl.

Voldemort's dark eyes, filled with a mix of what seemed to be sadness and calmness, looked directly into the eyes of the young girl. "My dear, I used to know a little girl just like you. And when I look at your beautiful smile and hear your beautiful laugh it makes me miss her terribly."

At this, Lilia Potter wrapped her arms around Voldemort's unnaturally pale neck, and in Draco's surprise, Voldemort wrapped his own arms almost naturally around the child. "I'm sorry, mister," Lily told him soothingly. And then with a very sure, but sad voice, she questioned, "Did she go to live with the angels too?"

Voldemort smiled at the child's innocence and answered, "Yes, my dear, she went to live with the angels too."

Draco's head tilted ever so slowly back to his task. His thoughts were running and he had to think of someway to get out of there quick. He couldn't stop thinking that the only thing he had to do right now was to get to Dumbledore or Snape and then to get that child out of there.

----------

**Notes:** Third chapter. Hopefully things are clearing up a little. I'm not sure what to say if they're not. I also added a small timeline; I thought that might be able to help a little too. Are there any more questions? Another thing I added was another space in between paragraphs, personally I like the space, it makes it easier for me to read on computers. I have been rereading "What You Did" by DragonKatGal, very good story and author. She uses several spaces in between and I very much like that.

I'd also like to thank a few reviewers for suggestions to help with my writing. So thank you to you who helped… I hope this chapter was slightly better (I didn't add much, but did add a little to see if it worked better). One more nope: I am still open to ideas for flashbacks, etc.


	4. Lie

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3 and Harry and Buffy are about 26-28. This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other.

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

_Harry nodded his head and walked towards his wife. An arm slid around her and guided her from their daughter's room. Hermione looked sadly after their forms and Ron wrapped his arms around her once more. She leaned into his chest and sighed, "Ron, I never, ever want to lose Millie or Jacob!"_

_Ron looked down at his wife while he rocked her. Ron blocked away tears and forced a smile to his lips. "I promise."_

----------

Chapter 4:

**Lie**

"Harry, please, just tell me that she's alive," Buffy whispered from where she sat on their bed. Harry looked at his amazing wife and didn't know what to say to her. She was breaking down in front of him and he had no clue what to do. How could he tell her the truth? How could he tell her that everything that reality had told her was just a glimpse of the real world? He pushed himself off from the wall and sat beside his crumbling wife. Buffy immediately leaned against him needing comfort and support. "Lie to me, please Har, just tell me she's alright."

Harry nodded his head, tears falling slowly from his green eyes. "She's alright, Buffy, Lily's alright. She has to be."

"You're not as good as Giles…" Buffy whispered trying to crack a joke that would somehow make her better, but her small smile did not last long before she broke down into sobs.

Harry held his wife protectively while quietly crying right along with her.

--

"Ron! I found a trace," Hermione shouted out to her husband from her sitting position on the ground. Ron came quickly to her side. "No doubt that it was Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters… though the person is definitely strong… so someone high up or Voldemort himself came to get her."

"So now how do we find where they went?" Ron questioned hoping that they would be able to find Lily quickly.

"Well for starters, he's probably back in England… well… back as in… he's here if we're in England… oh I really need to ask Harry where we are!" Hermione's train of thought had wandered from her question.

"So, oh brilliant one, where in England would he be?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in annoyance at him and wondered why she possibly married this idiot. "Or does that happen to be the reason why we're here?"

Hermione sighed while Ron just grinned at her. "Ron, go back to headquarters and check if they've found him, and if not come back with some ingredients for a tracing potion." She ordered. It was Ron's turn to sigh but he nodded. With a quick kiss goodbye, Ron disappeared from the room.

--

Giles shot another glass of hard liquor down his throat. He had been waiting at his house going over possibilities and finally concluded to the worst results, hence the liquor. And now all Giles wanted to do was to find Lily and bring her home before all his old troubles break into their lives.

Yes, Giles knew. He knew all about the other world, the one aside from both demons and humans. A magical realm in this world, yes, Giles knew all about it. He only wished that he didn't. But even though Giles knew who had taken his slayer's daughter, he hadn't a clue as to where he could find her, or Tom.

Tom, the name brought back many memories. But Rupert Giles didn't want to remember, all he wanted to do was forget magic, Tom, his mother, father, everyone. But somehow no matter how much he tried nothing would let him forget. No matter how hard he tried, Giles could not forget the world he was born in, the family that had raised him, and the brother that had ruined everything.

--

"Hermione, love, here's all I could find. I couldn't find the white powdery stuff," Ron told Hermione the moment he apperated in. Hermione grabbed the materials from Ron's hands and shock her head in annoyance. "Sorry!"

Hermione sat down on the soft floor. Ron watched as his wife placed the ingredients in front of her. He noticed her eyes narrow and then silently she thought,

"Ron, go to your Mum's and ask for vitrum, I believe it works as a substitute."

"You believe?" Ron started at her incredulously.

Hermione's eyes narrowed further. "Just get it." With that Ron disappeared yet again from Lilia Potter's room.

----------

**Notes:** Not that good of a chapter, I know. It's a filler chapter and you get to see Giles and some story with that. Anyway, not as many reviews for the last chapter, sad, hopefully people are liking this, I like it:P Oh, and I made a fanart for the story also. Its at Twisting the Hellmouth, my username is the same and the title is "The Art of Never Normal."


	5. Memory

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3 and Harry and Buffy are about 26-28. This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other.

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

_A quick conversation followed and Giles quickly hung up and went back to see his slayer still whimpering and shaking. "Buffy, Willow's taking the next flight out. She'll be here soon. But in the meanwhile, I believe you should go home and rest. I'm sure Harry is just as upset as you."_

_--_

_Harry held his wife protectively while quietly crying right along with her._

_--_

_Hermione's eyes narrowed further. "Just get it." With that Ron disappeared yet again from Lilia Potter's room._

----------

Chapter 5:

**Memory**

Harry gently lent over and placed his wife in a laying position in their bed. Buffy slightly stirred, but she did not wake from her slumber. Harry wiped a stand of hair from her face and placed a soft tender kiss on her forehead. He then rose off the bed and stared at his wife for a moment.

He couldn't help but blame himself for bringing all this pain to her, his beautiful wife. He shouldn't have started anything with her, he knew that then, he knew that now. But for so long he had thought he had escaped his past, he truly believed that he would never be found… how wrong he was. And now he was trying to pretend that his friends were merely detectives he had hired, how was he going to explain how they really got her back? If… if they got her back. Harry shook his head trying to be optimistic. Of course they would get her back, of course they would.

Harry could not imagine what his life would be like without his daughter. He could not imagine how he would tell Buffy, how they would have to bury their child and live without her. He could not, and he didn't want to, he was going to find her. He needed to. He needed to find her for himself, for Buffy, and for Lily.

Harry could remember when he found out that Buffy was pregnant. It was one of the most exciting moments of his life and probable one of the most terrifying moments as well. It had been about three months after they married. It was a beautiful morning.

-

_Harry sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and eating some toast while reading the Daily Prophet. He was extremely careful with this, he made sure that he got it every morning, subscribing under another name, and only reading it while Buffy was sleeping and vanishing it after reading it. However, this morning Buffy had woken up early to tell him the good news. So when she bounced in, Harry nearly dropped his tea as he quickly slid the paper inside his jacket and pretended that he was simply saving the paper for later. _

"_Hey!" Buffy greeted as she bounced over to him and sat on his lap letting her kiss him ever so softly._

_Harry smiled warmly at her, that had been a close call, but all that was forgotten now that she had kissed him. "G' Morning!"_

"_So, I've been thinking," She started. "Living in an apartment is pretty cramped for the two of us. And in a few months, with three, it's gonna be even more cramped. So therefore, I think we need to go house shopping!" Buffy finished grinning._

_Harry's face held much confusion in it. "Three?" Harry couldn't figure out what she was talking about, so he questioned further. "Is Dawn coming to live with us? I thought that she was doing fine in the dorms at uni."_

_Buffy rolled her eyes and shock her head. _

"_Not Dawn? Hum, any other of your friends? Giles has his own place not too far. So what on earth are you talking about?" _

_Buffy just stared at him and sighed. "You're impossible."_

"_What?" Harry exclaimed still unbeknownst to what Buffy was trying to get at._

_Buffy looked at him in the eye unbelieving that he could be that absent-minded. Obviously mistaken, she took his hand and brought it to her stomach. "I'm pregnant, you moron." Buffy rolled her eyes, but her lips were turned upward in a grin._

_Harry's eyes widened and he grinned right along with her. "Are you serious?" Buffy nodded with a 'duh' expression on her face. "That's bloody amazing!" Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I love you."_

_Buffy's grin widened even more. "I love you too."_

-

Harry took one more glance at his wife before walking from the room. He then composed himself before he entered to a silent room. Fresh tears came to his eyes when he walked in, but the young legend would not allow them to fall. He sighed before approaching Hermione, again sitting on the baby pink carpet of his daughter's room.

Hermione looked up and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. He returned it as best as he could before sitting beside the young women. "Harry, how are you? Honestly?"

Harry looked at her with amusement in his eyes; but when he spoke Hermione could only sense tiredness and pain. "Hermione, if I told you I would be alright, it would be one bloody lie. 'Mione, I can't stand this. I can't stand me being here, while my daughter is somewhere being held captive by Voldemort. I can't stand watching my wife, who has always been so strong, fall apart when I could solve this all. But I'm so bloody afraid to tell her of magic, Hermione, I just, I just… I don't know what to do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him as if he were a child. Hermione wanted desperately to help him, chase away everything hurting him. He cried, sobbed, while Hermione rocked him motherly.

Ron found them that way. Patiently, in the corner, he waited. He didn't have to wait long though. For moments after he apparated in, a door loudly flew open downstairs and a loud voice echoed up the stairs. "Honey, I'm home!"

----------

**Notes: **I know I haven't been big with adding long chapters… but at least I'm consistent, right:P But at least I'm updating weekly, which is better than I have ever done with a fanfic before… I've never had almost the entire story written when I first posted so it makes it so much easier! I hope you're enjoying this; I love reviews- they keep me happy!

Oh, also I'm writing a new story with Faith as Sirius' daughter; though I'm stuck trying to figure out a main conflict plot line—defeating Voldemort, etc. I have minor plot lines: Sirius and Faith, etc. Any suggestions with how to figure out stuff like that, or ideas of what the conflict plot line could be, etc? I'm 42 pages into the story (on notebook paper… but I have small handwriting so its approx 30is word pages, a little more/less) and I have the next couple chapters planned out, but after that I don't know where it goes from there.


	6. Scared

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

_A quick conversation followed and Giles quickly hung up and went back to see his slayer still whimpering and shaking. "Buffy, Willow's taking the next flight out. She'll be here soon. But in the meanwhile, I believe you should go home and rest. I'm sure Harry is just as upset as you."_

_--_

_Harry gently lent over and placed his wife in a laying position in their bed. Buffy slightly stirred, but she did not wake from her slumber._

_--_

_Ron found them that way. Patiently, in the corner, he waited. He didn't have to wait long though. For moments after he apparated in, a door loudly flew open downstairs and a loud voice echoed up the stairs. "Honey, I'm home!"_

----------

Chapter 6:

**Scared**

Harry jumped from his seat on the ground and raced out the door. He was quickly followed by Hermione and then Ron. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs and sighed with relief as he spotted two of his wife's best friends. He was confused, though, as to why they were here. Willow lived in Cleveland and Xander was supposed to be in Africa. Why were they here?

Ron and Hermione looked at them curiously. Who were these people and why were they here?

And now it was the two at the bottom of the stairs to notice them and smile. They had to pretend that they were just here to comfort their friend and help… not do any Wicca mojo or help Buffy magically in any way.

They were interrupted by Buffy pushing through the three Brits. Buffy brushed her hand over her husband's back and gave him a small smile, a small genuine smile. Harry closed his eyes and inwardly smiled. It was the first smile he had seen on her face all day and he didn't care that they would have even more trouble trying to hide their magic from more people.

Buffy flew down the stairs and straight into Xander's arms. "There's the Buffster I've always known and loved!" Xander joked while picking her up. Buffy groaned and smacked him. "Hey! Painful! Sla…"

Buffy's eyes widened and quickly cut him off. "Well totally told you not to call me that!"

Willow stuck out her tongue and grinned before reprimanding Xander, "Hey, you're hogging all the lovin'." Buffy quickly bounced from Xander to Willow. She smiled and hugged Willow tightly.

Harry watched the exchange and slowly started to descend the stairs. Ron and Hermione close behind. They were curious about the newcomers, especially Hermione. Hermione could sense some non-muggle vibes coming fro the red headed woman holding Harry's wife.

"Ron, Hermione these are Buffy's friends," Harry introduced once he stood level with all of them.

"Xander Harris, Cyclops extraordinaire!" Xander held his hand out to them. Buffy smiled as they looked at him oddly before shaking his hand.

"Willow. We're Buffy's friends from way back in good ol' Sunnydale!" Willow smiled and shook their hands as well.

Hermione's eyes widened at the city name. The name had been very well known several years ago when it the hellmouth and the city was entirely destroyed. And these three had actually lived there and survived. Hermione's thoughts turned back to Willow. Something was not muggle about her and now this supported her thoughts even more.

Xander clapped his hands together, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm starved! Who's up for dinner?" Harry couldn't believe that it was already dinner time. He hadn't thought of food all day, he hadn't had time between trying to find Lily, comfort his wife, and compose himself. Harry led Xander, Ron, and Hermione into the kitchen, Buffy and Willow stayed behind.

Willow hugged Buffy once again and whispered into her ear, "Sweetie, how are you?"

Buffy took a deep breath before honestly answering her, "I'm so scared Will, more than I have ever been before. It takes a lot for me to be scared, and this time, I'm terrified."

Willow's arms tightened around her friend. "Oh sweetie."

--

"Mr. Moldywart?" A small voice whispered into the darkness of her new bedroom chamber. "Mr. Moldywart?"

Frightened, Lily covered her face and hid under her covers. Tears escaped her eyes as she clung to the blankets. The footsteps dimmed and new ones arrived. The young girl whimpered scared of what was out there.

Suddenly, a gentle hand lifted the blankets away and sat softly on the edge of the bed. "Yes, my dear Lily. Why do you cry?" Lily crawled out of her blankets and onto his lap. And she snuggled into his chest and just cried.

--

After filling their stomachs and chatting, Harry with Ron and Hermione, and Buffy with Willow and Xander. The two groups separated, Ron, Hermione, and Harry claimed to go back to work and Willow, Xander, and Buffy merely nodded before sneaking up to Buffy's bedroom and starting their own work.

In Lilia's room, Ron and Harry stood back and watched as Hermione mixed ingredients hoping the potion would work. Once sure that it looked as it was supposed to she placed the bowl in the center of the room and sat down behind it.

"Once I drink this, I need to concentrate on where they went and I'll be able to trace what they did and where they went," Hermione informed them before picking up the bowl and drowning it.

--

Draco paced Malfoy Manor, trying desperately to figure out how he would get Lilia Potter out of Voldemort's guard. How, when the child seemed to be drawn to the wretched man? Draco took another sip of fire whiskey before draining the rest then throwing the beautiful glass against the wall. Glass shattered and flew across the room.

A small voice whispered frightened, "Papa?"

--

Giles threw the empty bottle of liquor against the wall before standing up, surprisingly easy considering how much he had drunken. He led himself through his apartment to a locked room. A room Giles never imagined to be opened since first moving in and positioning his stuff in it. Yet here he was. Giles whispered the word "ostium" and a clicking sound echoed in his ears as the door slowly opened.

There, in the center of the dark and musty room, sat a wood chest. Giles approached the old box and brought his fingers across three gold letters atop the box. The three gold letters marked who he really was, they read "RGR."

----------

**Notes: **Well I'm not sure how everyone likes this. Hopefully people enjoy it. Less and less amounts of reviews… emo tear:P

The next story I'm writing is coming along. I like it so far, but I'm still not sure where it will lead. If anyone feels up to it and likes to come up with ideas, I could send it to you and you could help me brainstorm! (And possibly be a beta too! ;) )

Review please and make me giddy!


	7. Friends

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

"_Once I drink this, I need to concentrate on where they went and I'll be able to trace what they did and where they went," Hermione informed them before picking up the bowl and drowning it._

_--_

_A small voice whispered frightened, "Papa?"_

_--_

_Giles approached the old box and brought his fingers across three gold letters atop the box. The three gold letters marked who he really was, they read "RGR."_

----------

Chapter 7:

**Friends**

Willow held Buffy looking through her book of spells. Xander sat opposite them fiddling with his eye patch, "Xan, could you go find a map or globe please?" Willow asked him and then turned to Buffy to question her, "Buff, sweetie, any clue where one would be?"

Buffy lay silent for several moments before shrugging her shoulders. Xander stood and walked to the door where he quickly turned back seeing the strongest person he knew crumble to pieces. "I'll go ask the other half then." With that Xander left the intimidating scene. He walked down the hall to a door with a plaque reading 'Lilia' in girlie colors. He then raised his hand and knocked.

--

Hermione had gotten far into the spell at this point. She saw her body flying over oceans and found her self in a field with forest surrounding her. She searched around but saw nothing else. Until slowly a path formed in her mind and Hermione found herself walking down it till she came to an old barn.

Before being able to go further her body was quickly pulled from her mind world and put back into the real one. Ron had pulled her to her feet and Harry was pushing the now empty bowl under the bed. Hermione cocked an eyebrow to question them but her answer was answered when the door opened to reveal Buffy's brown-haired friend. Three sets of eyes stared expectantly at him.

Xander stood in the doorway as the woman sat on the floor, appearing to be looking for something. Harry and the red-haired man stood near. Harry stared expectantly at him, before Xander clapped his hands and exclaimed, "A map, I need a map!"

Harry nodded his head and drew Xander away from the door. He then closed the door behind him and made his way to another door. Here he motioned for his wife's friend to wait. Inside, he found himself in his office and started going through a few drawers hoping to find a map. He finally found one and without looking at it, he opened the door to Xander, who seemed as if he had been trying to figure out what he was doing.

Harry handed hi the map as he started to walk back to his daughter's room. But a quick glance at the paper made him change his mind as he sprung for his map and rushed back into his office, leaving Xander clueless once again.

Back inside, Harry unrolled the map to see the oceans flowing and the clouds drifting across the planet. How stupid Harry was to have almost given away his secret to this man. Harry unlocked one of his drawers and drew out a very familiar long, skinny piece of wood. He pointed his wand at paper and quickly cast a spell. Suddenly the waves stood still and the clouds disappeared all together. He smiled at his success and rolled the map back up before opening the door to Xander and handing the map to him once more. He then silently walked past him and into Lilia's room. Hermione and Ron both looked at him in amusement. Harry sent them a smile before saying, "Get back to the spell before we're interrupted again."

--

"Ceris, you should be asleep," Draco lowered his tone of voice and spoke kindly to the young girl. The blond haired child stood straight as she nodded at her father. A pinch of fear hinted in her composure. "Love, I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm frustrated. Please go up to your bedroom and go back to sleep."

Ceris Malfoy nodded her head before walking backwards as to not take her eyes from her father, something her had taught her. Never turn your back on another… also to never show any sign of fear. Yet, she had just broken that rule; she had indeed shown her fear. Ceris got to the door and started to turn whilst never taking her eyes from one man she almost always feared.

Draco stared after her with guilt etched in his eyes. "Ceris," He called as she was turning. The five-year-old turned sharply to face him. Draco walked up to her and brought his pale hand to her shoulder. He instantly felt her shiver and he dropped to his knees to look at the petite child directly in her crystal blue eyes.

Ceris stood silently, although she wondered as to what her father would do next. His actions were strange to her and Ceris wanted to know what had drawn them. So she simply waited and looked back at her father.

"Ceris, was there something that had awaken you? Or was it me?"

Ceris shifter her eyes quickly to avert her eyes from his. She then answered him quietly, "A nightmare, papa."

Draco nodded his head before reaching out and pulling his daughter into a hug. Ceris stood in shock; her father's arms were around her for the first time in quite a long time. "Tell me, love, what was it about?"

Ceris kept her eyes averted as she told him, "Mummy, it was about mummy."

"Oh my poor dearest."

--

"Hello?" Willow's voice came through his phone and Giles drew a smile to his sad face.

"Willow, come with the others to the new magic box," He told her urgently. "I know where she is."

A quiet tone came over the phone. "So do we," She answered before hanging up. Giles took that to mean they'd be right over and he grabbed his keys before running out to his car.

--

"Lilia, love, come here." Lilia Potter raced to the old man and jumped on his lap. "Now, what would you like to do today?"

Lily sat thinking, her eyes squinted, and her face wrinkled up in thought. "Play with friends!"

Voldemort smiled as he teased her. "Not me? Someone else?"

Lily quickly shook her head which made her blond curls bounce on her shoulders. "No. You too old. I wanna play with little friend."

"Aw, well, alright then. We'll see about a friend then." Voldemort laughed. Then quickly, his composure changed and his voice turned back to its hollow state. "Malfoy!"

In rushed the death eater emotionless features pasted his face. "Yes milord?"

Voldemort spoke to him as he held Lily gently in his lap, "You have a daughter my dear Lily's age?"

Draco's heart pumped with fear at the dark lord's mention of his child, his only family left. And Voldemort wanted her. "Yes milord."

"Good. Then would you be as to kindly bring her here to play with Lily." Draco nodded his head before leaving the chambers. He knew the question had been a command. Despite anything he would have wanted, Draco was now about to apperate home and bring her back here.

--

"Harry." Hermione sat on the floor with a confused expression on her face. Her husband looked at her with question, Harry looked with hope. "I think she's at Hogwarts."

----------

**Notes: **Review please!

Also I wanted to add that on Twisting the Hellmouth (a Buffy-Crossover fanfiction site) I have quite a bit of fanart, including a fanart for this story. I also have a new fanart story that I've started. So everyone should check it out! (The link is on my profile page near to the bottom.)


	8. Family

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

_**Last time on Never Normal**_

"_I know where she is."_

_--_

"_Then would you be as to kindly bring her here to play with Lily." Draco nodded his head before leaving the chambers. He knew the question had been a command._

_--_

"_I think she's at Hogwarts."_

----------

Chapter 8:

**Family**

Giles sat waiting fir the infamous trio to arrive. He was worried about what would happen. He was sure of that. Although after so many years, he only hoped that everything had changed. He had left that world and now he had no choice but to go back to the same one that destroyed his family. Her mother, his muggle father, his older brother, and Rupert himself.

Giles remembered a time when he had had it all. He had been happy. But they killed her. Basil Riddle, a girl of only four. She had loved everything about life and it turn, life loved her. But that little girl, his niece, his beautiful niece, had been slaughtered. And all because she was destined to have power, so much strength, she was to change the world. So the ministry killed her, took her sleeping form and slowly killed her, crushed her every fiber in her body so that no one would try to bring her back.

Tom had been furious. And despite his muggle wife's wishes, he left. And he went on a murderous rampage. He was set to kill every ministry worker, anyone who got in his way. And soon he forgot his pregnant wife, his other daughter, and life it self. It had become an obsession and the world turned him into the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

--

"Ceris!" Draco called from the bottom of the grand stair case. The small child came into view within a matter of seconds.

"Yes Papa?" She looked at him with a hollow gaze that sent shivers down Draco's spine.

He should have told her it was all a lie. He should have told her that he was not the one that she hated. He was the opposite. He was a good guy; at least he wanted to think so.

"Someone would like you to play with her," He told her in a hushed voice.

"Of course Papa," she replied before gliding down the elegant steps. "I've wanted someone my age to play with for awhile. She is my age, right?"

"Yes my love."

--

"Yo, G-Man!"

"Hello Xander," Giles nodded at Willow and shook his hand with the still very childish man. At that he wrapped his arms around Buffy's small form. She returned it gratefully.

"So Giles, why are we here?" Willow asked with desperate curiosity.

"I thought we should go to England."

The three looked at him with a questioning look in their eyes. Willow, although, was the first to get out of this confusion. "Giles, you do know that this has no connection what-so-ever with the airport?"

Giles brought a smile to his face. It was a small smile, a sad smile, but it was true. "Yes, Willow, I'm well aware, but I thought we didn't have that much time. Therefore," He pulled a pen from his tweet coat pocket and then continued, "A port key will get us there much faster."

--

"Well then, I suppose were off to school!" Ron exclaimed before jumping into action to clean the remains of the spell from Lilia's room.

Harry shook his head. "We don't have time. We have to go. Buffy won't come in here to check, she's too busy with her friends trying to deal. The only way she'll deal is when we get Lily, so let's go get her."

All the actions stopped and Hermione nodded her head. "I agree." With that said, the three forms disappeared with a pop.

--

"Um, Giles, where exactly are we?" Willow stared at the room. It was an elegant room that looked to be quite old. It was a Victorian style room with Knight's armor and gargoyles decorating along with a large portrait hanging on the wall.

Those in the painting in front of them seemed to be wearing old, expensive clothes. And, Willow thought the people in the portrait almost looked like they were, in fact, looking at them. One older man appeared to be wearing a suit. The woman and two boys were wearing what seemed to be green robes.

In a smaller portrait next to the large one, another family smiled at her. Like in the large picture, all occupants wore green robes. It appeared to be the older boy in the first picture grown up with a family of his own. A wife and two daughters of his own.

On the other side of the large portrait, a mix of large and small family portraits lined the walls as far as she could see disappearing into darkness at the end. They aged older and older as they stretched back. "Giles, I repeat, where are we?"

Giles had an emotionless look upon his face when she turned to him. His dark lips were formed in a straight line and his light eyes gave even less feeling away. Willow could sense something entirely wrong, entirely strong welled up inside him.

"Willow… Xander, Buffy, this is my family estate."

Buffy looked one again at the largest painting and stared at it in a knowing gaze. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Yes Buffy, my parents and my older brother… and me."

Xander stared at it with curiosity in his eye and his lips found themselves in a sly smile. "Haha, little Giles is wearing a dress!"

Giles seemed to flinch before defending his ego. "No Xander, it was a robe. I am much too manly to wear a dress."

"Little Giles doesn't look too manly though!" Xander edged on.

Buffy and Willow both let out a light laugh which echoed softly in the room. Giles turned to his slayer and her friend and a fatherly smile came to his face when he heard this. His neutral slate, that had been pasted on his face, fell.

And for a moment, all four of them were back in Sunnydale High School library. They were back to the time that they believed they would be able to beat everything that came up against them, back to when they believed that evil would always lose and good would always triumph. And for that moment, they were invincible.

--

"My dear Lily, I have brought someone here for you to play with." Voldemort hollered through the beautiful chamber. In moments, a small girl bounced down one of the grand staircases to meet the person he had brought for her. "Aw, Lilia, this is Ceris. She's come to play with you today."

Ceris smiled gently at the younger girl. She glanced up at her father with a neutral look upon her face. It was just how he had taught her. Her father nodded at her. Ceris forced herself to look away from him and back to the girl.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to beg him to answer her. She wanted to know why he had delivered her to the enemy, the Dark Lord. She wanted to know why he let him touch her and use her. But she didn't ask. She didn't speak a single word. She did exactly as her father had told her. She remained emotionless… empty… hollow… lifeless. She was just like her father. At five-years-old, she was exactly like her father.

The little girl grinned and ran up to her. Lilia grabbed her hand and pulled. Ceris wisely allowed the toddler to drag her up the stairs and into her room.

Voldemort laughed at the young child's joy. He turned to Draco with a fatherly look upon his face. "Thank you, Malfoy."

The look disturbed Draco. He breathed in to control his pounding thoughts. And he nodded at him, his voice indifferent it anything around him, "When may I collect my daughter?"

Voldemort laughed once more, this laugh cold and powerful, no hint of the caring note left, "When I say you can. Leave."

Draco closed his eyes in terror and turned saying only what he must, "Yes milord."

----------

**Notes: **Review please!

Also for all of you, I added a slightly longer chapter. I was going to cut the last two scenes out of this chapter and start them in the next one. But I decided since my computer went all wacky that I would be nice and put this chapter up instead of cut it for an apology for the longer wait.

I enjoy seeing this develop, so I hope you all are too!


	9. Plan

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other.

----------

Chapter 9:

**Plans**

"Are you sure they're here Hermione?" Ron asked his wife.

"No! Ron, I'm not sure. It's just what the spell said!" Hermione yelled at him frustrated. She sighed and quickly whispered an apology for her out burst. She felt guilty that she had drawn them to a red heron, only a dead end.

"We'll find Dumbledore. We'll ask him for his help," Harry told them, seemingly not upset.

"He'll know what to do!" Ron exclaimed before turning to look at the two worried faces of his companions. "I hope."

--

"We plan to take on the school. I know that they will be there, they will come. And we will take out every one of them. They will never kill anyone again." Voldemort sat on his throne talking to a shadow standing behind him.

"Sounds fun. When we doin' this now?"

"Tonight."

The shadow stepped out of the darkness. Dark hair flashed in the candlelight and care-free face sat beneath it. "Five-by-five baby, five-by-five!"

--

"So where are we off to?" Buffy asked her father-like figure. She tucked an old, but beautifully crafted sword into the hilt at her side. Several stakes found their way into pockets that showed no indication of the weapon hidden within them. And she shoved a small dagger into her boot.

Willow, Xander, and Giles readied themselves with similar weapons of their own. The old, classy weaponry came from a dark chest that Giles had brought out. He had told them it was his family's favored collection. Buffy had told him that they could go back to his house in California and grab their normal ones. He said there was no time and that these would work just as well, if not better.

"I really don't want to know why you had had all these," Xander smirked looked at the malice and chain at the bottom of the chest. "Or how you got them either."

Willow looked down before seconding him. "Dido!"

Both Giles and Buffy laughed. Then Buffy asked again where they were going.

"We're going to my old school. I'm almost guaranteed they'll be there by tonight."

The three looked at him in confusion. Then all three burst out with different questions and remarks.

"Why?" Willow.

"How do you know that?" Buffy.

"A school? Why does it always have to be a school!" Xander.

--

Ceris Malfoy stood in the doorway of the young girl's bed chambers. It was beautiful. Ceris, who had her own lovely room, was very impressed. The bed was a canopy bed. It had a pink veil, and matching pink dressings. A small dark wood table sat at the center of the room, child sized matching chairs surrounded it. A silver tea set on a light pink table cloth adorned it. Her bedposts and armoire were that of the same dark wood.

The most wonderful thing that Ceris found in the room was none of this. The most wonderful thing that she saw was the collection of toys. Jealousy fluttered through her. Stuffed toys and dolls littered the wooden floor like seashells littering a beautiful beach.

Ceris envied the small girl. Voldemort loved her. It seemed that even the dark lord cared more about a child than her own father. He, Lord Voldemort, had wrapped his arms around the two of them when he introduced them. It seemed as if the man she had feared for all her life was not as bad as everyone had said.

Ceris tucked her shoulder-length hair behind her ear and stepped into the blond-haired, little girl's room. "Hello, I'm Ceris Malfoy."

The girl turned, a large smile on her face. "I'm Lilia Joyce Potter! But mommy and daddy call me Lily unless I'm bad!"

Ceris stared in shock. She thought she had misheard the young girl. "Potter?"

----------

**Notes: **Review please!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

I've been getting less and less reviews for this, which is slightly depressing. But I suppose I have tth too and I've been getting quite a bit, especially on my fanart stories… so as always, check them out if you can. (Link is on my profile page).


	10. Plot

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

Chapter 10:

**Plots**

The three ran through the castle trying to find their old mentor. After trying his office and finding it empty, the trip was asking all the students that they ran into. None knew where Dumbledore had gone off to.

They finally caught sight of another familiar figure sulking around the corner. Ron leaned into Harry and whispered, "Are you sure that this is the right way? I'm sure he'd be that way!"

Hermione smacked him hard across the chest. She marched up to their old professor. Ron stared at her in horror but wiped it off his face when she whipped her head around to glare at them once more. Harry laughed at his friend and earned a smack from Ron.

Hermione turned back and walked toward them following a quick conversation from the aging potion's professor. She sighed before repeating what he had told her. "Snape told me that he went off for the weekend. He told me that he was off trying to find your daughter as well. He said that he had contacts."

Harry slammed his fist into the wall. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him not knowing what to tell him, what to do. Their friend was breaking. And they could not find the glue to hold him together.

Harry turned to them with clenched teeth. His bloody fist dropped to his side. A wave of sadness and calmness washed over him. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Ron pulled Harry into a hug. He knew nothing else that he could do. So he tried his best to comfort his first best friend. "It's alright Har, it's alright."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at them. "He said we could stay for dinner. I'm famished, so I would very much prefer if we would stay and then continue after."

Ron looked at Harry, hope in his eyes. Harry sighed before saying, "I should be back before Buffy checks the room and sees we're not there."

"You said yourself that she would be distracted by her two friends," Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded in defeat. "Fine."

--

"How much further is it?" Xander complained annoyed by how much they had already walked in this strange forest.

"Xander, it is not that much further, now will you please remain silent?" Giles shook his head as Willow and Buffy admired the crazy looking trees and river. "We're almost there."

"Right when it got dark too… schools and darkness… can we stop this trend already?" Xander whined more.

"Xan, it's not that dark," Buffy said without taking her focus from the surrounding scenery.

"Oh says Miss-I-Have-Two-Eyes! And I do believe that you're totally to be blamed for my lack of an eye!" Xander shot back with a grin on his face. He had missed the three of them together… well four including Giles.

Buffy turned to look at him with a smile on her face. She missed this. She missed them. "Eh, you're still here, so shut up!" Buffy joked.

"Well, what can I say?" Xander started side-stepping over to her and wrapping an arm around her, "I'll never leave you. Till death do we part…."

"But that didn't last long, now did it?" Willow cut in.

"Sush you!" Xander grinned and threw one hand out in front of him, palm face down. "Never do we part… even after death."

"One for all…" Willow started, putting in her hand. Buffy's hand followed after hers.

"All for one," the three chorused together.

Giles simply shook his head while still walking. Under his breath, he muttered, "How is the earth still standing?"

--

Hundreds of students sat at four separate long tables according to color. Several dozen teachers sat at another table perpendicular to these tables. Three guests joined the teachers.

Rumors spread throughout the school about these guests. Everyone gossiped about the brown-haired man with a lightening bolt scar. Everyone was saying that Harry Potter had finally returned to the magical world. The excitement was huge.

At the table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate in silence. They all remembered their glory days at school. And Ron and Hermione remembered the day that Harry didn't show up for the first day of their sixth year. Memory lane: good and bad times.

They reminisced until a loud crack sounded. The crack echoed throughout the hall and, without a second's notice, a hundred dark-clocked figures appeared at the door. And at the center, the same man that Harry Potter had been looking for, stood in front with a malicious smile on his face.

**--**

"Hey Lily," Ceris called after her new friend.

The little girl, halfway down the stairs, turned to look up at the older girl. "Yeah?"

Ceris though before finally saying, "Want to come to my house?"

Lilia Potter grinned. Already having being in this house for two days, she had grown bored. "Yeah!"

With that, Ceris Malfoy ran down the stairs and grabbed Lily's hand. She led her into the kitchen, a fireplace sat on the opposite wall. "Have you ever used floo before?"

Lily shook her head confused.

"Alright. Then go into the fire place and drop this stuff and say, clearly, Malfoy Manor!"

Lily looked at her like she was insane. 'Step in the fire?"

Ceris rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it first. But you have to come after me, alright?"

Ceris stepped into the fire and dropped the contents of her palm into the fire. Clearly she shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

Lily watched her new friend disappear into nothingness. Lily instantly wanted to play this game too. She grabbed the same powder that Ceris had, and she followed action.

----------

**Notes: **Review please!

Two months since I first posted this. (And just two months since I joined tth!) There for, for my two month anneveraries, you get another chapter only a day after the last one!

Review please and make me happy!


	11. Doors

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

Chapter 11:

**Doors**

The students all stood in a terrified daze, scared to move, in fright of he-who-must-not-be-named. All professors and the three guests on the other hand, all rose from their seats. Their wands were risen and ready.

Harry was the first to speak, "Where is my daughter?"

Voldemort chuckled devilishly. In the blink of an eye and the mutter of a single word, hundreds of wands went flying toward the death eaters. The students and professors drew back instantly in fear.

"Yes, I have picked up a few handy tricks over the years. And as for you daughter, I haven't figured out as to what to do with her yet. Any suggestions?"

Harry clenched his teeth in rage. Before he could yell back at Voldemort, he was lifted into the air and thrown against the back wall. Ron, Hermione, and Hogwart's staffs were thrown back as well.

"No? Well, I may come up with a few later. Now, I'm hungry." He turned to several death eaters and ordered, "Tie them up."

--

"This isn't a school, it's a castle!" Xander shouted with his mouth hanging askew.

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Willow turned to him with a hurt expression on her face. "Hey, how come I wasn't ever informed?"

Giles smiled, "Willow, you're a Wicca witch, we're not."

Xander looked at him confused. "Then how do you do it?" He asked.

Taking out his wand, he exclaimed, "We use wands!"

--

Dumbledore walked into a small, but nice, looking cottage. He could feel that this was where Voldemort had been. But after investigation, he found it completely empty. As he walked into a room, he noticed the child's furniture and decoration. "Oh, Tom, what have you done?"

--

"Well than, can we just get my daughter and go home?" Buffy turned and headed up the stone steps. "Coming?"

Willow filed next. Xander was the rear. "Always Buff, always."

--

"So how Har do you expect us to get out of this one?" Ron asked from his position chained to the wall next to his friend and wife.

Harry closed his eyes and blinked away tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should never have drawn you into this after all these years."

Hermione turned her head to look at her friend. After all these years, she realized he was still the same teenage boy that he had been when he disappeared. He still held the weight of the world high on his shoulders and never allowed anyone else to share the burden. "Harry, you bloody prick. After all these years, haven't you grown up? Harry, we love you. We won't let you battle this alone. We're together on this. Got it?"

Harry looked at her. A Grateful smile replaced his frown. Ron looked at his wife and then his friend and nodded his agreement.

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Ron smiled his crocked smile. "The infamous trio is back!"

--

"So, I'm guessing that what we're looking for lies behind the big doors… but that's just a thought," Willow remarked casually. She tried to remember the last time that the end of the world really felt like the end of the world. Not many could she recall when it had.

Xander sighed, "Always behind the big doors."

"So are we standing here chatting or are we going to save the world for the hundredth time?" Giles added light-heartedly. He removed his glasses once more to wipe them with his shirt.

"I for one came here for a reason," Buffy answered bringing her hands up, one hand on each door. And she pushed.

"Slayer going in, witch coming in second, watcher in third, and the friendly neighborhood zeppo coming in rear!" Xander narrated walking though the double doors completely unaware that his companions had stopped.

Buffy stared at the five tables, four of which were full of children. The fifth held a role of figures; all but one wore black cloaks. The man in the middle reminded Buffy oddly of a snake. She let out a little laugh. Xander and Willow joined in when the noticed him too.

Voldemort glared at these new occupants. "What is this?"

Buffy took no second before answering, "Well this party looked like too much fun, so I decided, I wanna dance too." Buffy stepped forwards in a challenge.

"Um, Buff, I dunno if I'm in a dancing sort of mood," Xander remarked as he, Willow, and Giles took a single step forward to back her up.

The only uncloaked figure stepped forward. "B?!" She shouted jumping down from the table. "Red, Xan, Giles?!"

The four looked at her in shock before shouting back, "Faith?"

----------

**Notes: **Review please!


	12. Huh

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

Chapter 12:

**Huh**

"Um Har?" Ron alerted the dazed man.

"What Ron?"

"Um… isn't that your wife?"

"What?!" Harry's head snapped to where Ron was looking. There, there were five figures, all of which he recognized. One was the woman who came in with Voldemort. Two were the faces of his wife's friends. One was her father figure. And the last one took his breath away. It was her. His heart burst seeing his wife, here, right in front of Voldemort.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned her head at the sound of her name after punching Faith in the face. Her green eyes flew straight to that of her husband's, his two detectives near side. Her mind went blank and she did not know what to do.

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be home searching for their daughter in a safe, non-magical way. But he wasn't. He was here, chained to the wall.

She didn't know how she would talk herself out of this one.

"Oh? Is this the misses then?" Voldemort taunted with a grin on his face. Then his smirk erased from his face. "You came with nothing?"

Buffy turned to face him, anger plastered on her face. Her glaring eyes stared him directly in the eyes as she drew a sword. The three behind her followed sit. Giles tossed his to Faith and then drew his own wand.

Voldemort's eyes looked from person to person. His evil laugh echoed through the hall. It shivered all occupants to the bone, both good and bad.

Harry looked on in horror. His wife, his wonderful, muggle wife, was here, with a sword. His small, sweet, funny wife didn't flinch under a devil's glare. His klutzy wife, who he met when she pushed her shopping cart into his, didn't quiver as his laugh faltered all others. His beautiful wife, mother to his adorable daughter, stood completely still, ready for anything.

"Willow," Buffy stated simply. Willow understood her order completely and nodded her red haired head and concentrated.

Voldemort stood with an amused look upon his face. "So you believe you can beat us? With petty muggle toys?"

Buffy turned to Willow, who nodded in response. She then snapped her head back to smile at Voldemort. "Actually, I do."

With that, hundreds of wands flew to Willow's feet, forced from every hand, every pocket, except for one. Voldemort kept his wand firm in his hand, not flinching, but anger clearly on his face. With another nod from Buffy, Willow and all the wands disappeared from sight.

Silence overtook the hall. Voldemort was in rage, while most others were too shocked to respond. The four remaining in the middle stood indifferent. Buffy took a step forward, managing to shorten the distance between her and the head table even more. "Now, where would my daughter be?"

Voldemort laughed. This time Buffy felt the violent vibrations through her entire body. It was a bone wrenching laugh that sent waves of chills down her spine. Yet she would not let it show. "She's at a place that you won't be able to get her. And if I die… she dies."

Harry froze. His daughter, his only baby could die at any moment. And what hurt him worse was that his wife may too. But apparently his wife didn't see that, for she sent her sward flying behind her to hit a death eater who was coming behind Xander.

"See, I never believe that to be true. All these big Mr. Baddies like to threaten." In a mocking tone she went on, "I'm going to kill you all and rule the world." Her voice turned cold, "Not many actually do what they say. And from my point of view… you're the only one armed for your side. And on mine, well… we have more."

Xander tossed the sword at her. Buffy caught it without turning to see it coming. Armed, Buffy flipped onto the table standing directly in front of the dark lord.

Setting the battle. The death eaters came at the three and soon chaos engulfed Hogwarts.

--

Harry stared in shock as Buffy fought Voldemort, hand and hand. And as he watched, he saw his wife's skill. She had taken out death eaters thoughtlessly as she continued battling the dark lord. It seemed impossible that anyone could ever possess such strength and skill.

As he cast his eyes away he noticed the brown-haired woman fighting hand and hand as well. Her skill was similar to that of his wife's. Buffy's one-eyed friend seemed just as in control with his sword as the others. And Giles, the man who had treated him like a son and Buffy his daughter, the man who gave Buffy to him on their wedding day; he fought with a wand in his hand.

He never figured him to be a wizard, but then again, he never would have thought Buffy possible of doing half of what she was doing. Buffy had always seemed so weak, her petite form, her teaching position at a local private school, always having him open jars and carry heavier bags, always clinging to him during scary movies, it all seemed so real. She was so normal.

Yet here she was, fighting whilst he was chained to the wall. And Harry wondering if she knew all along. He wondered if she was against him since the day they met, planted to make him weaker.

--

Buffy fought Voldemort with a strength she had missed. Over the many years, she had fought so many different bad guys. And over all those years, it became easy, too easy. But here, she fought a creature who challenged her, not seemingly too difficult, but also allowing her skills to come back to her. As the two battled, Buffy only grew tougher… and more pissed off.

Voldemort realized this as well. He was fighting a creature that seemed more powerful than he. A smile formed on his lips. And he took pleasure in the thought of killing her. Or, he thought better, having her turn to his side.

Voldemort suddenly heard silence. Both Buffy and he turned to look at where the hundreds of eyes were looking. And what he saw, he didn't like. He didn't like it at all.

--

Walking down the great hall were four figures, two large and two small. Harry first saw the grandfatherly figure first. Dressed in his violet robe, Dumbledore watched in disappointment of the scene in front of him. The person next to him made Harry clench his teeth, for the bleach-blond man was holding the hands of two small girls. One of the girls had reddish-white hair and the other, Harry's heart speed, was his own little blond-haired baby.

----------

**Notes: **Review please!

I'm hoping to get this fic done remotely soon… by Christmas – so I can post another fic I've been working on. I have a hard time with multiple ones running at the same time, so yup! I'm still in need of help on this next story. I have 70 some pages written, but I still need to figure out a long run idea – the major plot. Oi. Any ideas? Suggestions? Anything?

Also, I'm working on a fan-video for my first time, I'm curious if anyone knows where to get Buffy / Angel / Tru Calling video clips. I'm working on a Faith and Dean one, I have no problem with finding Supernatural ones, but I can't find any of Faith!


	13. Darkness

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** FR 15

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series story lines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Time line:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Which would actually make sense with their actual time lines because Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981. Their daughter is about 3 and Harry and Buffy are about 26-27. This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other.

------------

Chapter 13

**Darkness**

Dumbledore stared at his students, many of who had joined to fight despite their lack of wands and skill. Others pressed themselves against the wall. He next looked over his professes all chained to the wall. Following the row, he saw three faces of his past students and he gave a small nod to that of Harry Potter. Next, he saw two faces he didn't not know, both armed with swords, one was man with a single eye and the second a brown-haired woman. By then, his eyes fell on an elder man he had recognized instantly.

"Rupert Riddle," He greeted. Looking up, he saw another familiar face. 'And Tom."

The brothers looked at each other. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock.

"Rup?" A whisper came from his mouth.

Giles looked into the dark eyes of his elder brother and nodded. "Yes Tommy, it's me." Both stared at each other while others stared confused.

Xander looked at the two and smirked. "All my children, my favorite show!"

Faith, Buffy, and Giles turned at him incredulously.

Faith smacked him in the chest. As he whined, she criticized, "Never not the comedian, are we Xan?"

"Well, you know me."

Before he continued, Faith muttered under her breath, "Unfortunately."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed them. After coughing, the two became quiet once again. This earned him a shake of her head from Buffy.

Dumbledore in turn surveyed the last person, a blond-haired petite woman. He saw her itching to come at them, as he could feel the child in between Draco and him trying to run towards her. Her mother. Harry's wife.

Something was off about her too, he could feel. She had power. With her standing so near to Voldemort, Dumbledore felt overwhelmed with such power driven from these two, the strange woman, and this child next to him. How curious.

Buffy turned back towards Voldemort and didn't see the narrow piece of wood aimed at her until the tip pressed into her skin.

--

Harry's eyes were wide in terror. Voldemort's wand rose to the throat of his wife. Voldemort had a large smile on his face and when he looked at Buffy's, he saw a face full of hate. No fear showed, only a deep hate.

Ron looked over at his friend in sympathy. "Looks like your wife's a loony."

Hermione snapped her head to him in disgust and wished she could hit him hard across the chest. Harry ignored them. His eyes were fixed on his wife, the wand, and Voldemort.

--

Buffy looked up at his dark eyes and clenched her teeth.

Voldemort looked down at her and laughed. "One move and your daughter will watch her mummy die. Would you like that? Having Lily watch you die? Planted in her memory for the rest of her life? Nightly having to dream of seeing you fall?"

His slithering voice made Buffy want so desperately to rip out his through. She looked him in the eye and, ever the defiant one, spit.

Harry closed his eyes and wished that nothing would happen. But instantly when his eyes opened, he heard an enraged voice shout, "Crucio!"

Buffy's gasp filled the hall. And she heard several voices call out her name in fear. She felt something claw at her heart and she felt a stinging sensation through out her body. She fell to the ground hard on her knees.

Faith, Xander, and Giles ran forward to help her. Before they reached her, however, she rose on her knees and then one after another, stood on her two feet. Buffy clenched her teeth in pain but held herself up. Her power showed no hint of tears or fear.

"And what, was that?" Her voice rang through the hall, the sarcasm dripping on her words like the sweat dripping down her face.

Voldemort pinched up his face turning it red. "Avada…"

Harry screamed, "Noooo…" Terrified, he screamed trying desperately for some miracle to make him stop. And for an unknown reason, with an unknown cause, he chains flew off him. Free, Harry ran, trying to reach his wife before Voldemort could cast the spell.

Giles looked on in horror before shouting, "Its Bethany!" He raced forward calling, "Bethany, Tommy, its Bethany!"

But both were too late.

"Kedavra."

Voldemort's face turned to that of horror as he took in what his younger brother was yelling. His hand reached out to her almost as if to catch her before the curse took affect. But it was an instant curse and he well knew it.

But somehow, it wasn't taking the immediate affect on her. "You bastard!" Buffy hissed in hate. She stepped forward and plunged her sword into his chest and twisted it. "You mother fucking bastard."

With that, Buffy fell to her knees trying desperately to breath. Failing, she stopped trying and fell flat to the ground. Harry, Giles, Xander, and Giles screamed her name as they ran to her body.

And a small voice called out frantically, "Mommy?!"

A smile crossed over Buffy's face as she saw Harry above her. He creased her check and whispered, "I love you, I love you." And next to him, she saw Giles, his caring face full of love. Faith and Xander stood over her on the other side and Willow's teary eyes arrived over her head.

Buffy did not feel scared… for here she was amongst her greatest loved ones. Her lips grew wider as she fell into darkness.

----------

**Notes: **Review please!  
I know. Corny corny. I was a cheesy 14-year-old. One or two more chappies left.  
I posted my first youtube video the other day too! Its a Faith/Dean fanvid (BtVS/Supernatural). Everyone should check it out and review: (my username is **tearzofash**) and I'll update quicker!


	14. Life

**Never Normal**

**Rating:** PG 13 – FR 13

**Pairings:** Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators.

**Timeline:** Post-Chosen for Buffy. Post-OotP (fifth book) for Harry Potter… therefore no DH spoilers. This would be because it was after this book that I wrote this. Buffy was 22 at the end of the series, so we'll say that she meet Harry shortly after and married him. Their daughter is about 3. And Harry was born in 1980 and Buffy was born in 1981, so we could just say that no time has changed and they are 26-27 now! This means Harry has been gone for nearly a decade. (He ran off after Sirius died, I believe).

**Summary:** Buffy and Harry Potter have long pretended to be normal, their past secrets hid from the other. But reality came into play as their daughter is kidnapped, husband and wife must try individually to find a way to bring her back, while pretending to be normal for the other. 

----------

Chapter 14:

**Life**

Harry yelled to her, yelling her name over and over again. The others looked on n pain. They all loved her. She was just as much family to them. But Buffy did not stir. Her heart already gave up. Her breath empty.

Xander looked at her body and clenched his teeth in anger. He turned to Willow, hope in her eyes. "Willow." He spoke with a strong voice, an ordering tone.

Harry looked at him in confusion. Willow looked with regret and sadness. "No Xan, not this time."

Xander abruptly stood, horrified by her answer. "Why, Willow? She's our best friend. We have to!" His voice cracked. It was no longer strong. It was weak, pleading.

"Xander…" Giles turned to look at the hurting boy. "We've saved her one too many times."

Willow wiped her tears from her face only to have more fall.

"Third times the charm," Faith whispered looking at her fallen sister slayer.

Harry looked at the four of them with confusion. But he realized now, perhaps really for the first time, his loving wife had kept as many secrets as he. Now, he regretted ever lying in the first place.

Lily, within all this, was left forgotten amongst the horror. Holding on to Draco's hand, her eyes were wide with terror. Both her parents were in front of her by merely a few yards; yet neither seemed to notice her. Her mommy was now on the ground surrounded by strangers and friends. Her daddy was one of them. And a few feet from them was Mr. Moldywart.

Draco felt the girl trying to break free from his hold. But he would not let go, he would not let this child know the same pain his own felt. No, not even Harry Potter's daughter. No child deserved to see their parent die. And now, both hands of the two children he held on to had seen their mothers die at the hands of the Dark Lord. And now, even he was dead, killed by Harry Potter's muggle wife, this little girl's mother.

Draco turned away; he did not want to watch the scene in front of him. Dumbledore, standing beside him, walked forward. He looked down on the petite figure.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, a fatherly gesture. Cold eyes filled with anguish and tears looked up at him. Harry looked dead, right along with his wife. Dumbledore said nothing to him, he merely pointing in the direction of a little girl with light blond hair and bright green eyes, a small child clutching the hand of Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he drew away hesitantly from Buffy. He rose up and walked several steps to his little girl.

He fell back on to his knees in front of her and embraced the tiny girl, so much like her mother. Harry wrapped his arms around Lily's form and felt a hint of gladness. He still had her, he still had some family left, he still had Lily, and Harry was beyond happy that she was safe, unharmed.

Lily shook in her father's arms. Her tears stained his shirt. Harry knew that as scared as she was, Lily was just as happy to see him, to be in her daddy's arms, just as he was to hold on to her. But Harry felt a longing for something else, someone else, someone who lay in a heap only feet away.

Harry did not know what would happen now. He knew not what he would do. His wife dead, his daughter though here. Harry did not know if he could return to his home, he did not know if he could bear walking without her into the life he had worked so hard to build. The only thing his mind could conclude was that he wanted her back. He needed her back.

Her friend's words came back to him. _'This time.' 'One too many times.' 'Third times the charm.'_ Harry's eyes darted from his daughter to the group still surrounding his wife.

"What did you mean?"

Four pairs of eyes stared back at him confused. Giles was the one to respond, "What do you mean, Harry?"

"'This time,' what did you mean?" He yelled frustrated.

Xander, Faith, and Giles looked around as if to avoid answering him. But under the sad gaze, Xander cracked, "Buffy died before."

Faith's eyes looked up too. "Twice."

Harry's eyes grew wide with horror and surprise. His words stuck in his throat. "How?"

Xander stood now, facing his best friend's now widowed husband. "She was 16, she drowned, I brought her back using CPR." Harry breathed in, Xander followed suit before continuing, "Then a few years later, a little while after her mother died, Buffy fell from a tower and Willow brought her back a couple months later."

Faith looked at her sister slayer and smiled. "Cliff notes version of it."

Harry looked at her strangely then down at his wife. "How did she bring Buffy back?"

Willow, Xander, and Giles exchanged a questioning look. None of them answered. Harry repeated his question again, louder and angrier. Still, none answered.

That was, until a sweet voice came, "She worked her nasty wiccian mojo."

--

"Buffy!" Willow cried, the first to dive down to the now alive and alert Buffy.

"Hey Wills!' Buffy hugged her and smiled at the many staring at her. "Why so sad?"

Xander's eyes widened. "You were dead, Buff. Cold. Quiet. Still. Dead."

Buffy's face showed confusion. "Xan, I wasn't dead. No heavenly place and no long-lasting hells."

Harry looked at his wife, simply sitting here. She was alive. The curse didn't kill her. "But… how?" It came out as a whisper, muttered so softly under his breath. But Buffy heard and she turned to him with a sad smile.

"It wasn't my time Har, I'm still needed. You need me. Lily needs me. My sister needs me. My friends need me. And those damn PTB need me too."

Harry looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. And she confused every part of him. This wasn't the Buffy Anne Summers he had falled in love with and he realized he wasn't the same Harry James Potter that she had fell for. And together, through all their secrets, they had a child. A child of two worlds, two secrets- Lilia Joyce Potter. And here they both were, the two women of his life. Here. Safe. Alive.

Dumbledore looked across the hall and ordered the students to their common rooms. "Now, I believe Mrs. Potter should be taken to the medical ward and checked over."

Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm fine. See. Moving, breathing, smiling!" A smile crept onto her face. "Buffy and hospitals are a big no no!"

Harry couldn't help but smile in the mists of all of this. No, it wasn't the exact same Buffy he had fallen in love with, but there she was nonetheless, the woman he loved.

With Lily's hand in his, he walked over to his wife. Buffy looked up at the two of them with a wide smile on her face. Buffy held her arms out. "Come here Lily!" Buffy ordered happily. Grinning, the little girl ran into her mother's arms. Buffy closed her eyes and couldn't imagine being anywhere… well, any world… besides here, with her family.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I'm taking my wife and daughter home. We can talk later, but not now."

Dumbledore attempted to begin to protest but Harry turned away. He bent down and scooped up his small wife. Buffy shook her head believing she could walk herself, but smiled cause secretly, she rather not.

Lily tilted her head up at her parents and let out a small yawn. "Mommy, daddy, can we go home now?" Her innocent face looked up on hope.

"Yes, my love, we are going home."

--

Instantly, Buffy and Lily fell asleep, cuddled together in Harry and Buffy's bed. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from them. He was so glad that they were here. He was so glad he ran away all those years ago, that he met Buffy and fell in love with her. He couldn't imagine life any differently than it was now.

A little while after they had arrived back, Giles appeared in the doorway. Harry turned to him. He saw the fatherly concern flash on Giles' face as he watched Buffy sleep.

"She'll be okay, right?" Harry found himself asking.

Giles nodded. "It's Buffy, she will be."

Harry nodded, happy for the little reassurance that he gave. He then bit his lip and looked up at him, at the father-in-law that had welcomed him into their large, but close family. "Dumbledore called you Rupert Riddle. You…"

Giles nodded bringing his glasses down to wipe them. "Yes Harry, my name is Rupert Giles Riddle. After Tommy's… breakdown, I took Jocelyn and the girls to America and left them there where the ministry would never find them. Unfortunately, we found out that Bethany had been called as a slayer and through some convincing, I was assigned to her. I trained her, taught her all I could, guided her, and loved her as her father and step-father had not. And she became the greatest slayer ever to live. She faced and killed more vampires and demons than any other slayers in the past- or the present. She did it with a merry clan of friends, against all order from the council. Because of them, Bethany survived… with a few glitches. Her life was hard. She was faced with ungodly situations and she made it through. But she had no idea of what was of her life as a toddler. For Jocelyn changed their names. Bethany Callista Riddle was no longer. She became someone else."

Harry breathed in. "Buffy."

"Yes Harry. Buffy." Giles turned to leave before turning just slightly as he closed the door. "She'll be alright. You both will."

Harry nodded.

His wife was the daughter of his enemy. Voldemort's daughter. How ironic was that? Had he know that before, he knew he would never have stepped foot near her. But now, he couldn't bring himself to leave her, to hate her. She was still his wife, his life.

"Har?" A small voice came from his wife's lips.

"Yes love?" He whispered back stepping over to her and sitting at the edge of their bed. His hand cupped her face and she pressed her check against it.

"Hold me?"

Harry simply nodded and slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Buffy sighed and rested her forehead on his chest. Harry kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her.

"Harry," Buffy whispered painfully. "I'm sorry."

"Buffy, don't be. We both kept secrets." Buffy tilted her head to look clearly at him.

"What's yours?" Curiosity pulled her and she wondered what he possibly hid.

Harry, on the other hand, though she had figured it out already. Realizing that she hadn't, he told her. He told her everything. With unexpected calmness, his wife listened as he made his way through his life story. And in the end, she simply nodded and kissed him.

How easy would it have been to tell her before? But he hadn't. And because of that, his daughter had been risked, his wife had been risked, hell, he had been risked. He shrugged these thoughts off. What did it matter now? It was over with. Voldemort was dead and their secrets were out and still he lay here with his wife and their daughter.

Harry smiled. Life for him, it would never be normal. But at this moment, he didn't give a damn that it wouldn't be.

----------

**Notes: **There! Done! Yay! I hope you enjoyed- even if the end was rushed and not so good- I've always sucked at endings! Please review!

Oh and I will be posting a little holiday ficlet for this story and my fanart story This Little Secret of Mine in a day or two! (That was the reason I wanted to get this done with before Christmas- so I could post that one!)

Please review and make me happy!


End file.
